campo de trabajo Flossenbürg
by mazaka-san
Summary: campos de trabajo, campos muerte, si eres afortunado te tocara la primera opción...pero, realmente deseas vivir?, maltrato,tortura, muerte te esperan ahí y solo puedes soportarlo, no quejas, no lamentos, no plegarias, bonnibel pasara por todo eso en uno de los campos mas crueles de los alemanes, talvez su unica opcion de vida se marceline la autoridad maxima de aquel lugar
1. un nuevo campo

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic llamado: campo de trabajo "Flossenbürg" espero que lo disfruten, hora de aventura no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus personajes con el fin de entretener**

**Cap1: Flossenbürg, el campo de pesadillas**

**Bonnibel Pov **

No distingo nada, no logro distinguir nada, vida, muerte, ¿cuanto hace que llevo aquí?... ah! Es cierto, meses, infinitas horas de maldito dolor, me es difícil mantenerme en pie, apenas logro respirar, "campos de trabajo" lo llaman los alemanes, "portales del infierno" son llamados por los judíos

-"levántate basura!"- escucho a uno de los soldados mientras trato de abrir los ojos y comprender lo que sucedía – "entra a los camiones!"– sigue gritando en mi oído ¿Qué sucedía?, no importaba, después de todo solo éramos insectos, ratas perseguidas por salvajes y sanguinarias bestias, todos los días era la misma historia, nos encontrábamos en el Campo de trabajo Dachau, una terrible pesadilla en donde el sol no se hace presente y la lluvia tampoco

_ rápido!, entren todos a los camiones!- gritaban muchas voces – sucedía algo, al parecer, no era el día monótono que acostumbrábamos tener, diviso a un grupo de soldados los cuales conversaban sobre otro campo

_ ya veo- hablaba suavemente – un traslado, un infierno a otro infierno – susurro, levanto la mirada y recuerdo a canela, sin tan solo ese pequeño, tonto y alegre amigo estuviera aquí

Entramos en los camiones y el recorrido se me hacia sin fin, miro alrededor y lo que distingo no son personas, es desesperación, algunos lloraban, otros rezaban y suplicaban a los cielos, se encontraban también los enfermos, dudo que soporten el viaje, bajo la cabeza y al igual que ellos, me sumo en el dolor

_ ha visto a mi mamá señorita? – pregunta una niña la cual me jala la ropa, levanto la cabeza, la miro fijamente y me regala una sonrisa "pobres inocentes" me digo a mi misma y pregunto tristemente

_como es tu madre?

_es muy bonita, la perdí cuando esos hombres nos hicieron subir en los camiones

_comprendo, no te preocupes – hablaba suavemente para no asustarla - cuando esos hombres detengan los camiones y nos hagan bajar, de seguro encontraras a tu mamá

_de verdad? – me pregunto aun sonriendo

_si, es lo mas seguro – metí una de mis manos a un bolsillo y tome unas galletas que había estado guardando para mas tarde – tienes hambre? - pregunte

Ella solo asintió alegremente

_ten esto, cómelas, te las regalo – decía mientras se las pasaba, - guarda algunas para mas tarde, para compartirlas con tu mamá cuando la encuentres

Fue todo un dia de viaje, apenas nos dan agua, los enfermos que había visto horas atrás, ahora solo eran cuerpos inertes, sin vida, algunos silenciados por balas tras la mas mínima queja

_bajen escorias!

El sonido de muchas voces me despierta "llegamos?" pienso mientras veía a la pequeña dormir aferrada a mi, la despierto y a paso veloz bajamos, nos hacen formar y me despido de esa criatura que por fortuna había encontrado a su desaparecida madre

_a partir de ahora, este será su nuevo campo, "Flosseburüg" es su nombre, ya habrán escuchado de el – la voz de un sargento retumba en nuestros oídos – no se les olvide que también deberán obedecer a su nuevo mayor

No presto atención a nada o a nadie, nuevo campo?, nuevo infierno? Miro al cielo y solo nubes oscuras con amenaza de tormenta, somos separados y llevados a nuestros barracones, me encuentro en el grupo de las mujeres arias, todas alteramos el orden supremos de Reich, distingo a chicas influyentes, poderosas, otras de clase alta, pero aun así, todas prisioneras

_que suerte – digo mientras entramos en los barracones y miro alrededor, cada una tenia su respectiva cama separada del resto, había un baño con su enjuagador, jabón y una toalla – nuestra barraca era mas humana a diferencia de las judías, por fin podía dormir algo tranquila en muchos meses con la nieve cayendo mientras veía por la ventana

5:30 de la mañana somos despertadas como todos los días, rápidamente aseamos nuestros lugares antes de la rutina inspección, nos conceden la ducha diaria, cosa realmente buena, todo debe ser perfecto, ese momento entra la sargento en la barraca, se siente la tensión

_Heil - saluda

_Heil Hitler – respondemos, suspiro aliviada, hoy salio perfecto

_como ayer habrán escuchado, deben respetar y seguir las órdenes de su nuevo mayor **Abadeer Marceline**

Una silueta aparece en la puerta, pero, acaso debe importar quien es?, seguimos manteniendo la mirada al frente, y notamos como empieza a caminar hacia a nosotras, preguntando una a una su nombre hasta que llega a mi lugar, se detiene y fija su mirada en mi

_nombre – pronuncia

No logro responder porque, porque no puedo hacerlo?, porque no puedo emitir palabra alguna?... ya comprendo, a pasado tanto tiempo que lo he olvidado, bajo la mirada, que decir?

_mírame y dime tu nombre – su voz no cambia, se mantiene tranquila, levanto la mirada y choco con esos ojos tan penetrante, es como si pudieran leer todo sobre mi, mis pensamientos, mi mente, mi alma, pero, permanezco todavía en silencio

_tu mayor te a dado una orden! – uno de los soldados grita y se acerca a mi para poner su pistola en mi frente, solo espero el disparo y cierro los ojos pero lo único que escucho es un gemido de dolor por parte del mismo

_¿¡quien demonios te crees para hacer eso frente a mi sin ninguna orden?! – hablaba ella mientras sostenía a ese hombre en el piso al cual quería romperle el brazo, lentamente se levantó, suspiró y paso de largo preguntando a los demás sus respectivos nombres

Pasados unos minutos y terminada la inspección, la mayor dio una orden

_bien, todas pueden ir a realizar sus labores – dice nuevamente en forma tranquila – todas menos tu – se dirige a mi y noto como todas comienzan a salir dejándonos completamente solas, ella por su parte también da la orden a que sus hombres salgan de la barraca, y es entonces cuando siento el frió recorrer mi espalda

_aun no me dijiste tu nombre – cada vez se acerca más a mí - ¿Por qué no respondes? – sujeta mi cabeza con fuerza

_ha…ha pasado tan…tanto que ya no lo recuerdo

_baya, así que puedes hablar – sonríe mientras todavía sujeta mi cabeza con fuerza, eso comienza a doler

_te duele?, te lastimo? – pregunta sarcazmente, siento como su agarre se suaviza, pero a cambio recibo un golpe el cual me aturde y hace que caiga al piso, mi vista se enrojece, es la sangre la cual pasa a través de mi ojo derecho

_bonnibel – pronuncia – ese es tu nombre, ahora lo recuerdas? – me levanta a la fuerza y sujeta mi cabeza una vez mas

_como lo sup….

_como lo supe? – termina la frase y me enseña unos papeles – por esto, estas hojas salvaron tu vida hoy pero, aun puedo matarte si así lo deseo

Me suelta bruscamente y revisa la herida que hace poco me había hecho

_no es nada grave, lávate y sal de aquí

_si- logro pronunciar

_una cosa mas - dice y giro para mirarla directamente – olvídalo, solo vete

_si

Que había sido todo eso, toco mi cabeza y duele, limpio completamente la sangre de mi rostro para empezar a trabajar, al menos estaba viva, o eso también es algo malo?, antes de ser atrapada, solía dirigir un laboratorio especializado en los productos químicos y materiales volátiles, eso debió ser útil para los alemanes ya que me pusieron en la fabricación de explosivos y el manejo de pólvora, un trabajo de mucho riesgo pero no suele importarme

Llega la hora del almuerzo, un pequeño pan, una agria sopa y agua deben mantenernos fuertes el resto del día, me aparto del grupo como de costumbre, me siento en una piedra que esta apoyada cerca de las rejas las cuales impiden cruzar y sentir esa libertad que tanto anhelo, un pájaro pequeño se posa en mi hombro y comparto con el ese pan hasta volver a mis labores nuevamente

_TU PERRA! – giro violentamente al escuchar un grito y unos pasos que se dirigían a mi

_tu eres….

_CALLATE! – soy empujada por ese soldado que no hace mucho la mayor por poco le rompe el brazo

_no entiendo que…

_te dije…QUE TE CALLARAS! – un golpe me silencia eso hace que mi labio se parta y la herida de mi frente comienza a sangrar otra vez- ..POR TU CULPA… LA MAYOR A DISLOCADO POR COMPLETO MI HOMBRO! Y LO PAGARAS!

Sostiene uno de mis brazos con su única mano libre y pregunta burlonamente

_sabes que te haré verdad?

_supongo que se lo romperás o me equivoco? – esa voz pertenecía a…

_Ma…Mayor! – me suelta para poder saludarla

_que crees que haces pedazo de escoria? – pregunta seriamente

_yo..

Un veloz golpe al estomago hace que el soldado caiga de rodillas

_responde! Que hacías!

_so…lo iba a desquitarme

_desquitarte eh? – lo único que podía hacer era observar como la mayor imponía su fuerza sobre el – eres un cobarde y una maldita basura, no mereces ni siquiera mirarme

Vi como el se levanto y lleno de ira trataba de golpearla sin ningún resultado ya que ella los evadía sencillamente

_vaya, vaya, aparte de ser una escoria, también resultas un inútil – por tercera vez es derribado y un sonido despierta mis sentidos, esta vez su brazo había sido roto y un grito de dolor emanaba de el

_levántate! – hablaba ella mientras se llevaba al soldado - y tu niña vete!.. antes de que cambie de opinión

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, todo había sucedido tan rápido que todavía me costaba asimilarlo, llego a las barracas y me siento en una esquina, no entendía nada, solo que ella había evitado una desgracia sobre mi

**Marceline Pov**

Fui asignada al campo de trabajo Flossebürg por mi padre, según el seria un buen lugar para desestresarme…baya mentira!, debía de ocupare de miles de judíos y no mencionaré el papeleo por mi traspaso, estaba jodiendome

_Mayor, permiso para entrar – hablaba alguien detrás de la puerta

_adelante, dime, se hizo todo lo que ordene?

_si

_algo mas?

_eso seria todo

_entonces retírate

Mande a las líneas de frente a un soldado que había osado tratar de levantarme la mano y desobedecido mis ordenes, pero aun no logro entender el porque había defendido a esa niña

_a donde se dirige mayor? – pregunto uno de mis subordinados al verme abrir la puerta

_saldré a despejar mi mente unos minutos

_quiere que envié a alguien con usted?

_no, así estoy bien

Ya estaba apunto de anochecer, este lugar era deprimente, cada que giraba la cabeza, maltrato, humillación y muerte pasaban frente a mis ojos "esto apesta" me decía a mi misma mientras ponía las manos al bolsillo y seguía mi camino

_arrodíllate judío maldito!

Escucho detrás de unas barracas un grito y me acerco a el

_señor yo..

_cierra la boca!- me asome y vi a uno de los soldados con pistola en mango golpeando a un muchacho

_que sucede aquí? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a ellos

_heil – me saludaron y pusieron firmes tres soldados

Mire al judío y note la terrible golpiza que le pudieron brindar estos tres, sangraba tanto de la boca como por la nariz y permanecía arrodillado en el piso, daba pena

_que es lo que hizo este chico?- pregunte

_esa basura – respondió uno de ellos – no trabajo bien todo el día y derramo los cimientos de una construcción cuando tropezó con….

_tropezó? – cuestione mientras lo miraba – así que no fue apropósito?

_supongo que no, pero aun así el…

_porque tu arma esta fuera de su funda? – seguía cuestionado – guárdala

_si, y que haremos con el?

_váyanse, yo me encargare del resto

_si

Cuando esos tres se perdieron de mi vista, mire al judío, tome su rostro y distinguí heridas profundas pero nada que un buen descanso aliviara

_no estaré aquí la próxima vez para evitar tu muerte – decía mientras giraba y me ponía a caminar

_gracias

_no agradezcas, desde mañana trabajaras en alimentos y repartición, yo me encargare de tu cambio, solo no lo jodas

_no lo haré, gracias

_como sea

Salí de ese lugar, yo no protegía judíos, los mataba, y maté a muchos de ellos, por eso llevaba este rango, por eso utilizaba este uniforme, por eso dirigía este lugar, sin darme cuenta llegue a la barraca donde vivía esa chica de nombre bonnibel, quise entrar pero me detuve

_esta no eres tu marceline – hablaba por debajo – no eres tu

Di media vuelta, mire una vez mas aquella barraca y proseguí mi camino

**Gracias por leer el primer cap de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, ya veremos como todo va surgiendo entre marceline y bonnibel sin mensionar los nuevos personajes, que iran apareciendo, sin mas me despido y dejen sus reviews para comentarme y hacerme saber que les parecio**


	2. el hombre de manos frias

**Como han estado fans? Espero que todo bien, es agradable saber que les a gustado mi historia y para no dejarlos esperando mas tiempo aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo **

**Bonnibel Pov**

El cielo permanece oscuro aun si es de día como de noche "bueno es invierno" no es que esperara un agradable sol y un despejado cielo, pensaba mientras recibía mi porción de comida en una fila interminable

_hey bonnie, comamos juntas

_claro

Estas últimas semanas pasaba una gran parte del tiempo con las chicas de la barraca, "las princesas de flossenbürg" fuimos apodadas por todos tanto alemanes como judíos cosa que no me sorprende, todas las que vivían conmigo eran hermosas, delicadas, tan frágiles como una copa de vino, si, tal como una princesa

_que pasa bonnie, pensando como de costumbre? – pregunto grumosa una de ellas

_emm….si

Grumosa era considerada "la princesa de la seducción", una chica algo corta de estatura, caracterizada por llevar a quien quisiera a la cama, ya he perdido la cuenta entre judíos y soldados de cuantos ya la poseyeron, no era una mala persona, según ella lo que hacia era "para matar el rato", cuantas veces lo habré escuchado?

_déjala grumosa, no hace mucho se unió al grupo, que este tranquila – esta ves fue flama la que tomo la palabra

_si, si jefa, lo que ordene

Éramos 15 las que convivían en la barraca, 15 princesas de las cuales 4 ya habían abandonado definitivamente el campo flossenbürg debido a alemanes los cuales se las llevaban para tenerlas consigo, ya sea de compañía o para algo mas, "solo espero que su futuro sea mas blanco a diferencia de las que aun permanecen aquí"

Terminan los pequeños minutos de descanso, es hora de regresar a los labores, varios accidentes ocurrieron por mi zona, la de explosivos, tres para ser exacta de los cuales 2, fueron ocasionados por la imprudencia de los soldados, pero "quien termina al final pagando los platos rotos?".. nosotros por supuesto, mataron a muchos afortunadamente aun sigo aquí

_sigo sin entender porque aun trabajas aquí – una voz hablaba tras mío, gire velozmente para toparme con unos ojos profundos los cuales conocía muy bien

_ma..mayor

_deberías aceptar el trabajo de tejido que te ofrecí – cada vez se acercaba mas a mi – explosivos es algo peligroso sabes?, es un trabajo de temer

Al escuchar esa última frase suspire y conteste tranquilamente

_en esto soy buena, además es algo que me gusta

_no entiendo, como te puede gustar algo tan peligroso?

La mire por unos segundos, no podía negar que era alguien hermosa que a la vez también podía ser bastante cruel, "es un soldado de Hitler después de todo" belleza y crueldad, que combinación tan perfecta

_puedo responder esa pregunta con otra pregunta? - decía mientras aun la observaba

_porque no

_a usted le gusta usar su arma?

_cuando es necesario, si

_aun así la utiliza, sabiendo el riesgo que conlleva el usar una

_que tratas de decirme? – pregunto y note esa confusión tan clara en su mirada

_a usted le gusta su arma, a mi por otra parte, mi trabajo, son gustos peligrosos y quien sabe, quizás lleguemos a morir por ellos

_que extraño – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de girar y salir de la fabrica

La mayor marceline solía hablar conmigo de ves en cuando, nuestras conversaciones trataban de temas sin importancia, rara vez tomaban un tono serio, supe vagamente que tenia un hermano y que su padre obtendría dentro de poco uno de los cargos mas altos, fuera de eso no se mas, excepto que le gusta la noche y el color rojo

_bonnie, vamos a las barracas, ya es hora – hablaba flama

_ya voy

Nuestra relación era muy buena, de todas en la barraca, con la que mejor me llevaba era ella, su pelo obtenía un color rojizo como cuando uno calienta el hierro, poseía un carácter fuerte, de apariencia delgada y al verla a los ojos era como sentir que se quemaba tu alma, por todo eso la apodaron "princesa flama" o algunos solo la nombraban "fuego", una princesa intocable

_deberías aceptar la propuesta de algún alemán flama – mencioné mientras nos dirigíamos a la barraca

_vaya, vaya, a que viene todo eso?

_lo estuve pensando y creo que seria lo mejor para ti – suspire – por lo menos no sufrirás

_mmm…mi buena bonnibel, aun si me voy, igual sufriré

La mire tanto sorprendida como dudosa

_sufrirás?

_claro que lo haré!, nada me asegura que el alemán que elija sea una buena persona verdad?

_eso es cierto pero…

Vi como se detuvo frete a mí y lentamente se acerco detuviendose a unos milímetros de mis labios

_bonnie, no me iré hasta que encuentre a alguien que valga la pena, y estoy segura que tu también lo encontraras

_lo dudo

_vamos, no seas tan negativa – me sonrió

_tratare

Llegamos a las barracas y literalmente me bote en la cama, todavía pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con flama minutos atrás "negativa", yo no soy negativa, soy "realista", era mas que obvio que jamás me encontraría con alguien bueno en este lugar y menos enamorarme de ese alguien, aun sumida en mis pensamientos unas voces me despertaron

_grumosa no esta otra vez – dijo esmeralda

_lo más probable es que este en la cama de algún judío – hablo slime

_judío?.. estas mal, yo la vi conversando con un alemán en la mañana, lo mas probable es que este con el – esta vez fue laurel

_ya, ya chicas – flama tomo la palabra- hagamos un juego, ven este pequeña moneda?, si sale cara grumosa se encuentra con un judío, pero si cae la contraparte significa que esta con un alemán, les parece justo?

_si – respondieron al unísono

Lanzaron la moneda y al caer, el resultado fue tapado velozmente por una de las manos de flama

_no participas bonnie?

_descuida, solo observare

_como gustes

Un silencio inundo toda la barraca, alrededor de flama las demás esperaban con ansias el resultado hahaha, yo solo reía por dentro, era un grupo alegre a pesar de encontrarse en uno de los peores lugares posibles, verlas sonreír tan pasivamente me llenaba de un poco de alegría todas eran seres buenos, ninguna merecía estar aquí

_vamos flama, cuanto mas nos harás esperar?

_si mujer, dinos el resultado

_esta bien, esta bien,..uff si que huele a desesperación – reía ella

Levanto su mano dejando a la vista esa pequeña moneda la cual había caído de parte opuesta a la cara

_un alemán! –exclamo laurel – lo sabia

_bah! – gruñía slime – y yo apostaba todo a que era con un judío

_pero.. si realmente grumosa esta ahora con un alemán…¿Cuántos serian hasta ahora? – pregunte esta vez

_...

Por segunda vez un silencio invadió todo el lugar y note como comenzaban a hacer números, tantos eran?

_pues, yo creo que hasta ahora lleva 35 alemanes y 14 judíos – decía flama mientras todavía contaba

_si, ese debe ser el número – interrumpió esmeralda mientras se sentaba en una cama

_si, ese debe ser – todas las demás asintieron

Vaya, "si que no pierdes el tiempo verdad grumosa?" pensaba mientras dirigía la mirada a la ventana y sonreía hacia el cielo "cada quien tiene su forma de divertirse"

**Marceline Pov**

_le sirvo otra copa de vino mayor?

_no gracias, quizás dentro de unos minutos

Me encontraba en una celebración en honor a mi padre, hace unas cuantas horas había ascendido a general y podríamos decir que era un evento grande, personas influyentes, prensa, colegas, se encontraban presentes y hasta el mismo Hitler estuvo por unos minutos, yo por otra parte solo quería largarme de este lugar

_que sucede mayor? – Pregunto un camarada de mi padre – sírvase todo lo que desee, este es un evento único

_gracias coronel – no podía negar nada a alguien con rango mayor al mió pues era como perder puntos frente a el – supongo que me serviré otra copa

_así me gusta, su padre debe estar muy orgulloso de usted mayor, que su hija a tan temprana edad ocupe un buen cargo y dirija el campo flossenbürg son logros bastante altos

_el trabajo duro tiene su recompensa

_bien dicho, hahaha, salud!

Realmente este lugar me estaba jodiendo, podía verse a la gran mayoría de los presentes ebrios y algunos ya sin sentido de la noción, buscaba a mi padre con la mirada hasta que pude encontrarlo, este estaba en una mesa sentado con algunos camaradas, decidí ir a verlo no sin antes despedirme del coronel con quien hace unos minutos me encontraba

_puedo sentarme a celebrar contigo padre? – Pregunte mientras acercaba una silla a la mesa – espero no molestar tu conversación con los aquí presentes

_marceline, hija, claro que puedes sentarte, es mas, yo mismo te serviré el trago, justo ahora hablábamos sobre ti sabes?

_vaya, no sabia que podía ser tema de conversación

_claro que lo es señorita – un hombre que se encontraba junto a mi padre comenzaba a hablar – permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Simón Petrikov un gusto

_el gusto es mío

Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, simón petrikov, mas conocido como "rey helado" o "el hombre con el corazón de hielo" una persona sanguinaria la cual dirigía uno de los campos de muerte, al saludarlo sentí sus manos frías, frías cual muerto o como la misma muerte

_veo mayor que su padre esta bastante orgulloso de usted y sus logros, quiero decir y quien no? he oído también algunos rumores que pronto también subirá usted de cargo o me equivoco?

_no supiera responderle coronel, pero espero que así sea

_y así será hija, te has ganado una buena reputación frente a los ojos de muchos y en especial sobre los míos

_gracias

_y dígame mayor marceline, como le va controlando a esas basuras judías? – preguntaba petrikov

Este hombre cada que emitía palabra alguna sonaba a masacre, no me gustaba, no me gustaba nada estar con el

_sin problemas, toda marcha bien, pero como usted sabe, siempre hay alguno que trata de hacerse el listo y…

_solo debe matarlos mayor – interrumpió bruscamente

_bueno – tomé un poco de vino y respondí nuevamente – prefiero imponer el castigo antes que la muerte coronel, todo depende la falta cometida

_piedad eh?, no debe gastarla con esas ratas judías, pero descuide, poco a poco la ira perdiendo

_perder la piedad coronel, es perder la humanidad y no pienso hacerlo

Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, que ser mas asqueroso, su inhumanidad era extrema, en solo una pequeña conversación pude descubrir que clase de ser se encontraba oculto tras una cabellera blanca y un uniforme condecorado

_bueno, dejemos el trabajo de lado – interrumpió mi padre, tal parece que noto la tensión entre ambos – bebamos si?

_es cierto general – otro de los presentes alzó su copa

_por Hitler – petrikov hizo el brindis

_por Hitler - respondimos

Salí de la fiesta para llegar al campo nuevamente, era 10 veces mejor estar aquí que en esa celebración con un hombre que solo recordarlo me daba asco, simón, ese nombre no me dejaría dormir, antes de llegar a la oficina divise una silueta sentada en una piedra, "alguien trata de escapar?" pensé y sigilosamente llegue hasta aquel lugar para desenfundar mi arma y ponerla en la cabeza de aquella persona que no lograba distinguir por la oscuridad"

_ve a la luz – ordene para poder divisar su rostro

_may..yor, buenas noches – esa vos pertenecía a bonnibel

Baje el arma para poder guardarla

_que haces fuera?... si otro te hubiera visto estarías muerta idiota!

_lo se, eso lo que…

_que!

_la luna ha salido después de tanto tiempo que… era mejor verla que ver la nieve

Levante la mirada al cielo, era cierto, como no puede haberlo notado? Estábamos en pleno invierno y ver una luna así de grande era algo fuera de lo común, mire nuevamente a esa chica, ella tenia algo que yo no podía explicar, era alguien bastante agraciada, hermosa y un poco mas pequeña que yo

_solo por hoy dejare pasar esto por alto entendido? – la mire seriamente

_si, gracias …y si me disculpa me reti…

_quédate

_eh?

_no querías ver la luna? Quédate

No sentí los minutos pasar, comencé a hablar con ella vagamente que los minutos solo parecieron unos cuantos segundos, que tenia ella realmente para entretenerme tanto? O es que acaso la que tiene algo soy yo?

poco a poco me acerque mas a ella, siempre tenia el mismo olor, no era nada común, era tranquilo, era dulce

_tu eres una de las princesas de la barraca no es así? – pregunte

_si, ahora somos 11 de las 15 que habían

_y cual es tu apodo?

_bueno.. me llaman la "dulce princesa" – respondió – pero no se porque otros suelen decirme "chicle" o "caramelo"

_eso es obvio, emanas un dulce aroma no te has dado cuenta?, y supongo que lo dicen también por tu carácter

Me levante de aquel lugar para marcharme

_vete a descansar dulce

_si, descanse usted también

La vi marcharse y dirigí la mirada a la luna, "por lo menos tu me alegraste el día" pensaba mientras me ponía a caminar "simón petrikov, me pregunto si ese maldito descansara bien por las noches"

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo!... ya tenemos a nuevos personajes como grumosa "la princesa de la seducción", flama "la princesa fuego" y amiga de bonnibel, simón petrikov "el hombre con el corazón de hielo" un sanguinario que quien sabe, talvez pueda ocasionar muchos problemas y el padre de marceline, si les gusto dejen sus reviews para hacérmelo saber bye bye**


	3. una sucia trampa

**Holas muchach s... Como han estado? Espero que todo bien, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de este fanfic, disfrútenlo, recalco que hora de aventura no me pertenece**

**Cap 3: una sucia trampa**

**Simon petrikov Pov**

Así que marceline abadeer eh? La hija del general, una chica intocable, pensaba mientras revisaba unos documentos en mi despacho, aun no podía evitar las palabras y el toque de sus manos al saludarla aquella noche "perder la piedad, es perder la humanidad y no pienso hacerlo", que palabras mas fuetes, había osado desafiarme, tiene agallas

_coronel, acaban de llegar los judíos, que desea que haga….

_mátenlos

_pe..pero señor, aun no ha llegado la orden de ejec….

_yo estoy dando una orden, mátenlos!

Como odiaba a esas ratas malditas, solo eran hormigas que debía exterminar, por ultima vez levanto mi brazo para recordar a esa chica, su mano era calida, que sensación mas asquerosa, presiento que será un problema en un futuro, y yo odio los problemas

Me levanto y salgo del despacho, los hornos estaban encendidos, escuchaba los gritos de dolor y los silencios de los disparos, música para mis oídos, acaso podía existir mejor trabajo que este?, mientras camino un niño choca junto a mi, que hacia aquí? Lo levanto y distingo que es un crío judío

_que haces niño?

_señor, he perdido a mi hermano mayor, lo ha visto?

_así que perdiste a tu hermano eh? – sonrío – claro que lo vi

_enserio?

_dudas acaso de mi?, mira, ves aquella barraca? Corre hasta allí y entra, lo encontraras en ese lugar

Noto como comienza a correr, al ver que ya se encontraba a una distancia justa apunto con el arma a la cabeza del mocoso y a los segundos se hallaba en el piso el cuerpo inerte del mismo

_no te preocupes niño – decía mientras llamaba a unos soldados para levantar el cuerpo – encontraras a tu hermano del otro lado, te lo aseguro

**Marceline Pov**

Amanecí con un dolor de cabeza horrible, "migraña eh?", tomo un poco de café caliente, cojo mis botas y el uniforme, cargo el arma y se me viene a las cabeza lo que dulce mencionó "a usted le gusta usar su arma?" aquella pregunta, no sabia como responderla

_acaso me gusta usar esto? – pregunto mientras lo observo, la vida de muchos perecen solo con apretar el gatillo, soy yo la que decide si viven o mueren pero, acaso eso no le corresponde solo a Dios?

Aun con la mirada puesta en el artefacto, suspiro y decido guardarlo para llevarlo conmigo, aun si no me gustara usarlo debo hacerlo, es mi trabajo, salgo de una casa la cual por ahora es mi hogar, nadie vive ahí a excepción mía, es algo solitario, algunos judíos se encargan de la limpieza pero fuera de eso me encuentro sola

Llego al campo, entro en la oficina, hacia frío, el invierno era crudo, cuanto hace que llevo aquí? Un mes? No, a de ser un poco mas

_mayor, permiso para entrar – escucho del otro lado de la puerta

_adelante, sucede algo?

_si, acaba de llegar un informe desde la central

Agh! Eso era igual a malas noticias

_que ponen en el informe?

_los víveres que debían llegar para sustentar el mes a los judíos a sido suspendida

_que?, lo suspendieron? – pregunto sorprendida – y porque?

_según esto, hubo un error y los víveres serán retenidos hasta nuevo aviso y den la salida verde

Demonios! lo que faltaba

_cuanto tiempo se debe esperar hasta que llegue la orden de repartición? – esto no era nada bueno

_por al menos, un mes mayor

_un mes! Todos los judíos morirán en menos de un mes!, no puedo hacerles esperar tanto!

_ma…mayor yo….

_descuida – tomo un respiro – solo retírate por favor

Maldición! Maldición! sin víveres por un mes? Es inaudito, no pueden sobrevivir a base de agua!, a pesar de ser judíos son personas, no animales!, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, primero migraña y ahora esto? Si sigo por este camino moriré del estrés, para poder calmarme tomo un pequeño paseo y pensar en el asunto

_la noto un poco extraña mayor, se encuentra bien? – uno de los soldados pregunta

_si, solo recibí una noticia algo molesta, saldré a caminar

_puedo mandar a alguien para acom…

_así estoy bien!

_entendido

Comienzo a caminar por los rededores del campo, que podía hacer? nada! eso es, nada!, las ordenes vienen de arriba, nosotros solo debemos acatarlas, pero esperar sin comida durante un mes? Acaso quieren matarlos?, ni siquiera un soldado nuestro con el mejor entrenamiento podría soportar el crudo invierno sin comida

_maldita sea!

Pateo bruscamente unas tablas y accidentalmente resbalo haciendo que mi cabeza fuera a chocar con una piedra para quedar completamente inconsciente, "cuanto tiempo abre estado dormida?" pienso mientras trataba de abrir los ojos perezosamente y veía un techo por lo demás desconocido

_oh! Ya despertó mayor?

Una vos me sorprende, siento mi cabeza explotar, como si hubiese sido golpeada muchas veces, levanto la mirada y logro distinguir aquel aroma y esa voz

_dulce, que haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertada mientras trato de levantarme, pero ella lo impide – y donde estoy? – esta no era mi habitación o la oficina, este lugar era frío y al parecer me encontraba en una cama la cual era por demás dura

_es la barraca mayor

_barraca? Te refieres a tu barraca?

_si, pero descuide nadie sabe que la traje hasta aquí, así que descanse un poco mas

Ella me trajo? Pienso mientras trato de analizar, como lo hizo si soy mas grande que ella, además, no se supone que debía encontrarse en sus labores? Necesitaba respuestas

_oye niña, como hiciste para traerme hasta aquí? O mejor, como me encontraste?

_mientras trabajaba – explico – vi que se encontraba caminando y cada ves que daba un paso, note que tambaleaba un poco, fuera de eso distinguí que se encontraba mas pálida de lo usual, así que pedí a alguien que me sustituyera y cuando pude alcanzarla usted yacía en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando

Ya veo, eso explicaba la venda que cubría toda mi cabeza

_y cuando la vi inconsciente en el piso, la traje hasta aquí con ayuda de flama

_flama? No mencionaste acaso que solo sabias tu que encontraba yo aquí?

_descuide, ella prometió no decir nada

_y como conseguiste las vendas?

_...

_dulce?

_la…las sustraje de las oficinas junto con algunas medicinas para el dolor

_sustraer?, las robaste entonces

_estoy en serios problemas verdad?

_si, lo estas – sonrió – pero haré como si no hubiese escuchado eso

Lentamente me siento en la cama, era un lugar frígido y desolador, en cierto aspecto se parecía mucho a mi casa, un lugar muerto, observo a bonnibel, porque ayudarme?, yo que soy uno de sus enemigos, que la tiene aquí como una basura junto al resto?

_porque ayudarme? – Pregunto mientras sigo con la mirada fija en ella – no tenias porque hacerlo

_ver a alguien sangrando, en el piso, inconsciente, con la cabeza rota, no es que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

_otros lo hubiera hecho,es mas, hubiesen terminado el trabajo

_mayor, "otros", no "yo"

_marceline – mencione antes de levantarme y salir de la barraca – para algo tengo un nombre no crees? Usa las formalidades solo cuando sea necesario

**Bonnibel Pov**

Me encontraba preocupada, bastante preocupada, las raciones de comida disminuían mas y mas a tal punto que a veces solo teníamos pan y agua, comenzábamos a decaer sobre todo los niños, era una situación crítica

_hey bonnie, sabes algo de la falta de comida? Cada día nos dan menos – pregunto grumosa mientras esperábamos la hora de la ración

_no, y es una situación muy grave – respondí

_solo he oído por uno de los alemanes que suspendieron las provisiones por un tiempo – seguía hablando grumosa

_un tiempo? Y cuanto es eso? – esta ves fue laurel

_no lo se, pero será uno muy largo

_a este paso, moriremos de hambre – suspiro flama

La verdad, yo era la única que si sabia a que se debía la falta de alimentos en el campo y era gracias a la mayor que me contó su problema

**Flash back**

_Que? sin comida un mes? – pregunte preocupada

_así es, y la situación se pone cada ves mas difícil, las cartas que hemos enviado a la central no han sido respondidas hasta ahora, no se puede hacer nada

_pero, a este paso moriremos, los niños, los ancianos, que haremos con los enferm…

_crees que no lo se! – levantó la vos - se que pasara bonnibel, pero no podemos hacer nada!

Vi como sus ojos decían la verdad, ella no tenia el poder de decidir si teníamos comida o no, estaba frustrada

_descuide mayor, siempre hay salida

_no es un juego dulce! Si no hago nada, perecerán

_lo se, pero nada se pierde intentando no?

**Fin flash back**

La hora del almuerzo había terminado, nuevamente regresamos a nuestras labores pero antes de comenzar soy llevada por flama a un lugar solitario y no sabia porque

_lamento haberte traído hasta aquí sin ningún aviso bon, pero la mayor me pidió darte esto a solas

Un pequeño papel me es entregado, al abrirlo ponía lo siguiente

" _dulce, puede que tenga una solución el problema de repartición pero para solucionarlo debo ir al tercer distrito de reich y tu vendrás conmigo, tengo entendido que tienes estudios administrativos y contables muy a parte de tu profesión científica, contactare contigo al anochecer"_

_Que es todo esto – pregunto mientras aun miraba aquella nota

_no lo se bonnie, he notado que pasas tiempo con la mayor, sucede algo?

_no lo se – suspíro – espero que no

_cuídate pequeña, talvez ella no sea una mala persona, pero que hay de quienes la rodean?, no olvides que es un militar y ellos son una escoria

_lo se flama, también lo he pensado

La tarde pasa sin inconvenientes, aun me pregunto como es que marceline sabia de mis estudios extracurriculares, bueno, ahora eso no es lo importante, debíamos encontrarnos al anochecer, pero quiero hacerlo? Flama tiene razón, no debo fiarme de nadie, sobre todo de personas con cargos militares

Regresamos a las barracas y vemos como algunos ancianos y enfermos son transportados en camiones _"se los llevan a los campos de muerte"_, pienso mientras los veía llorar y suplicar quedarse, algunos solo recibían un disparo en la frente pues es como si las suplicas de piedad molestaran a los soldados

Aparto la mirada "sangre" ya no quiero verla, sentirla, olerla, "lagrimas", "gritos", "suplicas", "disparos", no!, no quiero nada de esto!, cierro los ojos fuertemente y con las manos tapo mis oídos para entrar rápidamente en la barraca y preguntarme "cuando terminara?" o "que será de mi en un futuro?", para sobrevivir aquí uno debe ser egoísta y pensar en si mismo por mas que no quiera hacerlo

Llega la noche, todas duermen y sigilosamente logro salir para encontrarme con la mayor, diviso una sombra y me acerco a ella

_dulce – era la voz de marceline – ven que no tengo tiempo

_tiempo?

_así es, leíste la nota verdad?, iré al tercer distrito y tu estarás conmigo

_si, leí la nota, pero, ir con usted? Salir del campo? Y como supo de mis estudios extracurriculares

_acaso eso importa! – su voz cambia – si quieres ir hazlo, pero de no ser así, no te obligare, es decir son solo judíos los que morirán verdad? A quien afectara sus muertes, a hitler?, a los alemanes? a nuestra Alemania?

_usted..

La mire, pero tenia razón, diablos! Tenia razón! A quien podría afectar sus muertes?, ella quería salvarlos? Pero, de ser así y sin mi colaboración, yo soy la mala en esta historia, sin mi ayuda las muertes futuras serian solo culpa mía!... ya veo…_ "es una trampa" "me jugo una sucia trampa"_

_es una trampa verdad? – pregunto aun conociendo la respuesta

_lo es – sonríe con maldad mientras se acerca a mi para poder sujetarme bruscamente – eres lista al haberlo notado

_pero…por..que

_sencillo bonnie, si no cooperas sus muertes no caerán sobre mi, sino sobre tu conciencia y tu espalda, deseas eso? Deseas llevar también la muerte no solo de los judíos sino también la de tus amigas?

_eso..es cruel – su agarre se hace mas brusco

_la vida es cruel, y bien dime, cooperaras? – su rostro se acerca mas y mas hasta poder sentir su respiración entrelazándose con la mía

_lo haré – fue mi respuesta final

_tal como pensé

Me suelta y caigo al piso jadeando un poco, levanto la mirada, que eres tu? Un ser malo? Uno bueno?, o solo eres una combinación perfecta?

_mañana te recogeré a primera hora – da vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero veo que se detiene para mirarme y pronunciar por ultimo – descansa mi princesa, pues la trampa que te puse no es del todo mala o si?

**Les gusto? Haha espero que si, ya veremos que pasara en el distrito con nuestras dos protagonistas, puse al principio de la historia un pequeño pov de simon "el rey helado" y si, su participación sera mas frecuente, pues su odio no solo a los judios sino a las personas buenas puede ser un gran problema para…chan..chan..chan.. ya lo verán en el transcurso de la historia, sin mas me despido y hasta la séte actualización bye**


	4. el tercer distrito

**Hi, hi fans! Lo se, lo se, me perdí por muchos días hahaha, descuiden, les traje un cap algo largo para compensarlos, disfruten!**

**Marceline PoV**

Despierto perezosamente por la madrugada, "el distrito de Reich "pienso mientras me siento en aquella dura cama, "debo solucionar el problema que esos imbéciles me causaron", me pongo en pie, suspiro, al menos no me encontraría en el campo flossebürg y llevaría a esa chica bonnibel conmigo, supongo que…no debí haber sido tan ruda con ella la noche anterior, bueno ya no importa

Cojo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar, los judíos se encargan de prepararla y seguidamente dejan la habitación para mi servicio, terminado eso y antes de salir, cojo un pequeño paquete y salgo de aquel lugar, "desearía que alguien me despida y me desee un buen día antes de irme o me reciba con una cálida sonrisa al llegar la noche" digo suavemente "pero eso es pedir demasiado"

-heil! – digo al entrar en la oficina

-heil Hitler! – responden tanto soldados como trabajadores

Entro en mi despacho y abro el paquete que llevaba conmigo, dentro había un vestido sencillo algo pequeño pero con algunos detalles el cual le daban un toque muy fino y elegante al mismo tiempo, "espero le quede" digo mientras hago llamar a uno de los soldados

-heil! – saluda el mientras entra en mi despacho – mando a llamar?

-si, conoces la barraca de las chicas arias?

-se refiere a la barraca de las princesas mayor?

-si, esa misma, ve allá y trae a bubblegum bonnibel

-entendido, algo más?

-quiero que la traigas sin problemas

-a que se refiere?

-que al momento de sacarla de la barraca lo hagas tranquilamente, sin violencia entendido?

-si!

Recargo mi cuerpo contra la pared, miro el reloj y baya que era temprano, cierro los ojos y recuerdo el pequeño viaje que hice a la tienda de prendas para comprar aquel vestido el cual había logrado sacarme una sonrisa

**Flash back**

Caminaba por las calles de Reich a medio día después de haber terminado una documentación en aquel lugar, ya tenía pensado en comprar algún vestido para esa chica pero… ni siquiera sabía sus medidas, que tal si lo que compraba era o muy grande o demasiado pequeño? Tras mucho pensarlo y al ver que me acercaba a una de esas tiendas entro en ella, es decir, nada se pierde con averiguar

-buenas tardes – una empleada decía – desea algo en especial?

-em… si, veras busco un vestido y …

Maldita la hora en la que dije eso pues todas las demás vendedoras que allí atendían comenzaron a acercarse al igual que lobos a una indefensa presa

-quiere un vestido? Que le parece este negro que esta por aquí – hablaba una de ellas

-no, no, no, mira sus ojos, son demasiado penetrantes y parecen rojizos o escarlatas, yo le recomendaría este vestido carmesí – otra gritaba desde lo lejos

-pe..pero yo… no

-mejor pruébese este gris que esta por aquí, hará que su piel se torne más oscura ya que posee un color pálido

-no, el blanco será mucho mejor que el gris – otra alzo la voz – ese color no es para usted, porque no mejor…

_BASTA!

Pegue un grito al cielo, todas esas voces me estaba molestando, note como todas ellas retrocedieron unos pasos, de seguro se habían asustado lo cual era excelente para mis oídos ya que no escuchaba más nada, tome un profundo respiro y hable por segunda vez

-El vestido por el que me encuentro aquí no es para mí, quedo claro?

Todas asintieron, claro que aun mantenían una distancia segura de mí

-y bien? Quien me atenderá ahora?

Pregunte mientras me acercaba a ese grupo y observaba a cada una hasta que encontré a alguien que tenía casi el mismo porte, altura y cuerpo que bonnibel

-tu – dije –acércate por favor

**Fin flash back**

Jamás volveré a entrar en una tienda así, 2 horas en busca de un vestido sin que esas buitres aparecieran ofreciendo más prendas, observo el paquete y lo pongo encima del escritorio, 15 minutos después llaman a la puerta

-adelante – dije

-heil! Bubbelgum bonnibel viene conmigo, desea que la haga pasar mayor?

_hazlo

Me dirijo hacia la ventana la cual se encontraba detrás de mi escritorio, miro la hora una vez mas 5:30 am, sin duda era temprano

-aquí la traigo mayor

-gracias, retírate ahora

-mayor?

-retírate

-si

Al oir la puerta cerrarse gire para encontrarme con ese pequeño ser, a mis ojos realmente parecía una chica bastante frágil, vi sus ojos y note que aun querían permanecer cerrados por el sueño, bueno, no podía culparla

-Ven aquí – ordene firmemente

-pa..paso algo? – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mi

-ves ese paquete? - Dije señalándolo – ábrelo y dime que te parece

Vi que lo tomo en sus manos, un extraño sentimiento me invadía "nervios?" no, es solo un simple obsequio, regale muchas cosas a distintas personas, es imposible que lo que sienta ahora sean nervios, pero… me gustaría saber si es de su agrado

-es un vestido – decía mientras lo sacaba por completo

-te… gusta?

-por supuesto! – vi que sus ojos no mentían – pero porque?

-iremos al tercer distrito, no puedo llevarte si viste con esas ropas – decía mientras ahora me sentaba en el sofá – ve a probártelo y me dices que tal te hace

-si

**Bonnibel PoV**

Un sentimiento de calma se apodero de mi mientras entraba en el baño, porque?, sencillo, ser despertada temprano en la mañana por un soldado que gritaba tu nombre a los cuatro vientos, cualquiera se esperaría lo peor no?

**Flash back**

-bubblegum bonnibel! –gritaba un hombre mientras entraba en la barraca

_quien aquí es bubblegum bonnibel!

Al principio no escuchaba nada, estaba profundamente dormida de no ser por flama quien me despertaba bruscamente

-hey bonnie, Bonnie, despierta! – decía mientras seguía moviéndome

-flama, es muy temprano como para q…

-levanta mujer! Un soldado pregunta por ti

-un que!

Me levante rápidamente mientras trataba de reaccionar

-por ultima vez, quien es bubblegum bonnibel!

-a…soy….yo – decía mientras levantaba mi mano izquierda

-debes aprender a responder rápido!

-lo…lo lamento mucho

-como sea, vístete y ven conmigo – decía mientras salía de la barraca – esperare afuera

**Fin flash back**

"pensé que moriría", menos mal que solo debía traerme hasta aquí, las chicas estaban preocupadas pero las tranquilice diciendo que de seguro no era algo serio, por suerte tenia razón

Vi el vestido, era bastante lindo y de color rosa suave, al ponérmelo veo que encaja perfectamente, como es que ella sabia mis medidas? De seguro lo supo por suerte, antes de salir a mostrárselo veo un cepillo y decido arreglar con el mi cabello para recién salir de ese lugar

-co…como me queda? – pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la mayor

Ella solo permanecía en silencio analizándome con la mirada y embozando una sonrisa, dos teorías pasaban por mi cabeza, o me quedaba bien, o realmente parecía ridícula, una de dos

-te vez muy bien – soltó por fin mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse a mi

-lo…dice enserio? – pregunte con un leve sonrojo, se encontraba muy cerca

-no tengo porque mentir, veo que hice una buena elección no es asi dulce?

-gracias – mencione mientras bajaba la cabeza para esconder mi rostro, porque ella hacia latir mi corazón más rápido de lo normal? Porque?

Me sente en el sofá mientras veía como ella terminaba de llenar algunos documentos, nuestras miradas se encontraban varias veces haciendo que me sonrojara y evadiera la mirada o ella me sonriera dulcemente

-bueno, eso es todo, hora de irnos dulce

-eh?

-no te preocupes, estarás conmigo todo el tiempo, solo no te separes y veras que saldrá bien

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y al salir notamos que nevaba, el frio se hacía presente por supuesto, vi que un automóvil se acercaba rápidamente hasta nosotras

-entra – dijo mientras abría la puerta dándome asiento

Cerro la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del piloto, así que ella conduciría?

-no tengas miedo dulce, jamás he chocado…. O al menos con un pasajero – decía mientras reía y ponía en marcha el vehículo

**Simón Petrikov PoV**

Maldito día!, estúpida documentación! Como odiaba todo esto, me siento en un sofá a esperar el final del papeleo ese, suspiro y miro a los rededores para luego fruncir el ceño, había algunos judíos hablando normalmente con los arios, mierda que los odiaba a muerte!

-señor Petrikov, pase por favor

Escucho mi nombre y me dirijo hacia el, ya había terminado todos los tramites, unas cuantas firmas mas junto unos sellos y me largaba de aquí, pasado todo eso me dirijo a la puerta hasta que una maldita rata judía choca conmigo

-per..perdón – dice mientras se levantaba del piso y es ahí cuando dejo de contenerme mas, no me importa nada, solo comienzo a golpearlo

-estúpido! – le propino un golpe al estómago – maldita rata judía! – Ahora en la cabeza – si vuelves a tropezar otra vez te matare! - digo mientras tras unos cuantos golpes más me detengo para luego acomodar mis ropas

"Debo eliminar a todas esas escorias" pensaba mientras veía como algunas miradas se posaban en mi, algunos sonreían frente a lo que hice, otros solo lo ignoraron para pasar de largo y solo unos cuanto movían la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero que me importaba eso a mí, si puedo acabar con cada judío que se cruce en mi camino lo hare

Antes de abrir la puerta para marcharme diviso a la mayor marceline, "que haría aquí esa tipa tan molesta?" pienso y decido acercarme a ella pero noto que entra en una oficina, "tal vez sea mejor no encontrarnos" pienso antes de girar para chocar nuevamente con alguien, que diablos le pasa al mundo hoy!

-fíjate por donde caminas! – alzo la voz mientras veía al desgraciado que había chocado conmigo más decido calmarme al ver que se trataba de una chica

-dis..disculpe, no…fue mi intención

Era una muchacha bastante agraciada de no muy alta estatura, al verla mejor note que su pelo no era para nada común, poseía un tono más claro que el rojo, podría decirse que alcanzaba a verlo como un tono rosa y sus ojos color verde, un verde que jamás había apreciado antes, una mirada muy profunda

-como te llamas? – pregunte con curiosidad

-em.. soy bo….

-dulce! – escuche una vos tras mío, sabía perfectamente a quien correspondía, di vuelta para encontrarme con la mayor

-Marceline Abaader – decía – que curioso encontrarla por estos lugares

-coronel Petrikov – respondió – iba a sugerir lo mismo, vaya coincidencia la nuestra, veo que conversaba con dulce, lamento haber irrumpido en su conversación, pero es hora de irnos

-a si que dulce eh? Mire a la chica de pelo rosa – es cierto que pareces un caramelo pero dudo que ese sea tu verdadero nombre

-yo..mi nom..

-descuida, te aseguro que nos vloveremos a ver – sonreí y luego me acerque a la mayor para susurrarle al oído – cuida muy bien a ese caramelo tuyo, no vaya a suceder que me lo coma – comenze a reir para salir de aquel lugar

**Marceline PoV**

Maldito!, cada vez que lo veía, lo escuchaba, deseaba matarlo, que fue lo que paso exactamente, fue una advertencia?, una amenaza?, quien demonios se creía el que era!, ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas desde lo sucedido y no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, por suerte los tramites de los suministros estaban en orden, de no ser por bonnibel y sus conocimientos en costos y administración aun estaría estancada, pero estaba molesta al mismo tiempo con ella, que no logre oir lo que ella me preguntaba

-mayor, necesito que….

-cállate!

-eh?

La mire y la silencie con una palabra, no debería estar tan molesta con ella sino con petrikov, aun así, eso no impide que ella me haya desobedecido, fui muy clara cuando le dije que no hablara con nadie si es que yo no me encontraba con ella, pero que hizo? Desobedecerme! Y para colmo fue con el! Con ese animal sangriento!

-te dije que no hablaras con nadie! Fui muy específica! – digo molesta – y me desobedeciste!

-e..eso..no fue…mi intención, yo solo

-tu nada!

-déjame explicarte..yo

Me acerco a ella para tomarla fuertemente por los hombros

-ese hombres es cruel! Obedece! Si digo no es no, si digo hazlo tu lo haces!

-s..si

Eso espero, una cosa mas – respiro para luego calmarme – mencionaste tu nombre cuando estabas con el?

-n..no

Un sentimiento de calma se apodero de mi al oir eso, era algo bueno, la mire fijamente y note que temblaba en mis manos, la suelto suavemente para luego decir

-terminemos con estos tramites de una ves si? – sonrío – de seguro los judíos y tus amigas esperan por los suministros, esta noche todos comerán lo que deseen, que sea mi pago por haberlos hecho esperar tanto

-si -dice para sonreír conmigo

Ya terminado todo, los víveres se encontraban en camino, me sentía muy mal por haber tratado de ese modo a bonnibel, no debí haberme molestado tanto con ella, creo que la palabra correcta no es "molestar" es "preocupar", me preocupe cuando la vi conversar con simón pero porque? Me preocupe cuando dijo que la cuidara ya que el podría comérsela, a que se refería con eso?

La mire mientras conducía y quede cautivada al ver sus cabellos bailar con el viento el cual entraba por la ventana ligeramente entreabierta, note como su piel blanca podía confundirse con la nieve que caía del otro lado

"no, no marceline" sacudí mi cabeza negativamente "no puedes sentir esto"

**Les gusto el nuevo cap? Espero que si, esta ves lo hize un poco mas largo para compensar el tiempo que me perdi, si les gusto háganmelo saber en los reviews..uff…al menos tengo un peso menos de encima hehe…hasta la siguiente actualización, bye!**


End file.
